18 December 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-12-18 ; Comments *Christmas special live from Maida Vale, with two live sets from Belle & Sebastian, who also back the Peel show choir for a selection of traditional songs. Tracyanne Campbell from Camera Obscura is a guest backing vocalist on one number. *Introducing the group, Peel explains, "I'm sorry it's not at Peel Acres this year, but that's the fault of Radio 4 really, who need me at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. Otherwise we'd all be back at our house which would be spectacular. Maybe next year." *JP: "While that And Trinity was going on I phoned home to see if they're listening to the programme - are they listening to daddy? Are they hell! They're watching the football on television. Liverpool were winning 3-1 against Aston Villa, then it went to 3-all... I mean, how this happens I simply don't know. If I was there I'd smack 'em all, but apparently with a minute to go of added on time it's now 4-3 to Liverpool. But they're still perfectly capable of losing the match of course, let's face facts!" (It was the League Cup quarter final that evening. Liverpool eventually went on to beat Manchester United 2-0 in the final). *The ensemble version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" has to be heard to be believed! Peel is very taken with the turtle dove impression in the number, and treats the audience to his randy fox impersonation. Sessions * Belle & Sebastian #3 Tracklisting *Atomic 7: Chock Full O Notes (LP - Gowns By Edith Head) Mint *Wax Factor: Deep Fried Funk (The Battlecake EP 7") 7 Hills *Choir: Oh Come All Ye Faithful *Bad Company: Torpedo (LP - Shot Down On Safari) BC *Belle & Sebastian: Christmas Time Is Here *Belle & Sebastian: Santa Claus [[Sonics] cover] *Belle & Sebastian: Step Into My Office, Baby *Belle & Sebastian: Jonathan David *Belle & Sebastian: Santa Go Straight To The Ghetto [[James Brown] cover] *Belle & Sebastian: Photo Jenny *Keys: Girl Next Door (CD Single) Boobytrap *Can: Silent Night (7") Virgin :JP: "I should warn the choir that unless you do better in this one and sing louder, I shall slip into a coma with sheer frustration. ONE OF YOU will be chosen to come down here and give me mouth-to-mouth resucitation. That's all I'm saying. So it's in your interests to sing fantastically loudly." *Choir: Silent Night *Tamlins And Trinity: Silent Night (LP - Yard Style Christmas) MIC *Prewar Yardsale: Bicycle Free N.Y.C. (EP - She Used To Be Cool) A-Ok *Harlem Footwarmers: Rockin' In Rhythm (Parlophone) - Pig's Big 78 *Skynet: Choke (White Label) *Choir: O Little Town Of Bethlehem *John Fahey & Richard Ruskin: Christmas Medley: Oh Tannenbaum / Angels We Have Heard On High / Jingle Bells (LP - The New Possiblity) Takoma *El-P: TOJ (LP - Fandam Plus) Definite Jux *Belle & Sebastian: Santa Bring My Baby Back To Me [[Elvis Presley] cover] *Belle & Sebastian: If You Find Yourself Caught In Love *Belle & Sebastian: The Boy With The Arab Strap *Belle & Sebastian: O Come O Come Emmanuel *Belle & Sebastian: Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying *Belle & Sebastian: I Took Some Time For Christmas *Freeform: Crumble (LP - Human) Skam *Choir: The Twelve Days Of Christmas :JP: "I have to say that was a deeply moving experience." *Beatbox Saboteurs: Come Landlord (LP - A Merry Xxxmas) White Label *Hypo vs Emmanuelle De Hericourt: Edh Hit (LP - Active Suspension vs Clapping Music) Active Suspension File ;Name *John_Peel_20021218.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *The session tracks alone are also available on the third torrent of the 17 DVD set, from the usual sources. ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Christmas